Arquivo:Princess Trixie Sparkle - Episode 5 - The Pursuit of Tickets
Descrição Episode 5 is finally here! If you're looking for games, music downloads, Q&A with the cast and MUCH more head to our official website! princesstrixiesparkle.webs.com and don't forget to subscribe ^.^ We here at PTS would like to cordially welcome Mary Medley, Warriorcatcloudtail5, and Xigbarassasin to the cast. You three did an EXCELLENT job and I look forward to making more PTS magic with you :) Cast (Alphabetical): Applejack - Gloryoftherainwings Belle Star - Mary Medley Discord - Mic Roe Pony Fluttershy - Crick Pinkie Pie - ME silly! Princess Luna - Raechel Anderson Rainbow Dash - PurpleRoselyn Rarity - Itsannachloem Spike - Haste Dash Spitfire - Warriorcatcloudtail5 Soarin - Xigbarassasin Trixie - Raechel Anderson Artists (Alphabetical) Aenaia DragonriderSC Fanshipping713 Morgwaine Pinkiepie03 Prime Minister Fluffy Rose SilverAngle Wolfspirit1292 My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic belongs to Hasbro, all rights are reserved through them. This is a nonprofit fan-made project whose sole purpose is entertainment and entertainment alone. These characteristics follow the protocol for the Fair Use Act. No copyright infringement intended. Background Music from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as uploaded by Rainshadow Vector Credits Discord: Sintakhra, Strumfreak, theirishbronyx, zimvader42, nsaiuvqart, davidsfire, MrBarthalamul, Fercho262, Jakage, pony_vectors, Quanno3, iCaveman, soren_the_owl, irishguy9001, imageconstructor, Yanoda, zimvader42, BurningSoul97, peachiekeenie, stewartisme, stories, RainbowDerp98, pokerface3699, AzizTheWazon, ninjamissendk, Firestorm-CAN, AleximusPrime, TheCheeseburger, Death-of-all, TheOneWithTheOctaves, NabbieKitty, PhilipTomkins, peachiekeenie, Nianara, Korsoo Applejack: Sunran80, alpha_beta_gamma, EbonTopaz, Fureox, Droxtor, AlmostFicional, Maxis122, hombre0, Xathero, powerpuncher, Rubez2525, The-Crusius, jonnydash, TardisBrony, Gretsch1962, TabbyDerp, EricFortney, Dragongirl983, Flutterflyraptor, TabbyDerp, Gretsch1962 Pinkie: Revstreak, patekoro, MLP-Mayhem, patekoro, gthec9909, DeadParrot22, ikillyou121, Lucefudu, GaniGhost, xigger, Jeatz-axl, 30ColoredOwl, Elica1994, LPSfreak, MoongazePonies, cptofthefriendship, lunabubble, ihazacheezburgr, Kired25, Sulyo, waranto, ThorBhaal, lockiesajt, decompressor, karl97885, waranto, SuperElectrogirl98, pangbot, Powerpuncher, JulietsBArt, EStories, zachgamer77, felix_kot, Ocarina0fTimelord, Pirill-Poveniy, ackdari, ErisGrim, Kired25, Sulyo, JahirCeja-90, Sairoch, J0kuc, Chezne, hokutto, InternationalTCK Spike: Slyde55, Jeatz-Axl, scrimpeh, tamalesyatole, Dipi11, officer-rabbit, Fennrick, Myardius, Demigod-Spike, Exbibyte, Parclytaxel, SuperElectrogirl98, Rivenchan, mysteriouskaos, VaderPL, caffeinejunkie, 90Sigma, tamalesyatole, Nyax, hombre0, aem97, emper24, GAlekz, evil_spike, Synthrid, totalcrazyness101, andy18, hampshireukbrony, PsychicWalnut, jeurobrony, jonnydash, ieatcookiesforbrekki, Alecza1234, TwilightPoint, Spyro4287 Fluttershy: thatguy1945, Afkrobot, Yanoda, thejourneysend, Bl1ghtmare, elbongo, karlosbaygorriakb, korsoo, Drakefire3k, aqua_pony, BobtheLurker, mlp1personvectors, ficisism, exibrony, Peachspices, Tim015, JunkiesNewb, CassidyCreations, Yanoda, CultLeaderFluttershy Rainbow Dash: Anxet, Proenix, horsefan999, TryHardBrony, freak0uo, WinxFloraBloomRoxy, krazy3, EpicGaara, grendopony, kittyhawk-contrail, Anxet, Feralway, DatBrass, maxmontezuma, LightPower12243015, lazy_joe, xgamergirl3, techrainbow, TheLawn, Feralway, teentrunks4, arroyopl, wolf_of_green, kas92, Kamyk962, djdavidhu, Givralix, Flizzick, Coltsteelstallion, Capt-Nemo, Longdayart, Kooner-cz, Krusiu42, ShayminOnEarth, DasDuriel, The-Mad-Shipwright, grendopony, Flutterflyraptor, Rubez2525, bernd01, ChryssieTa, dragondude51796, BlueAthomBomb, thatguy1945, 30coloredowl Rarity: MasterRottweiler, Psyxofthoros, berrycherryart, TheAljavis, flutterflyraptor, ponyvio, Silentmatten, Hairity 11, eipreD, pegasus20101000, Derpibooru, NimbusThePoni, dm29, WictimCZ, StarshineCelestalis, mackaged, TheFlutterKnight, triox404, quanno3, sunran80, Bio-999, BlowingBomb, renacer87 Trixie: Sofunnyguy Twilight: KyssS90, slyde55, 90Sigma, DrunkenBrony, MacTavish1996, uxyd, kamyk962, PaulyVectors, Darknisfan1995, iFoxTrax, jeatz_axl, Zeitgeist-SP Luna: Juicy-Cactus, Archonitianicsmasher, Parclytaxel, 3luk, a01421, tamalesyatole, abydos91, sakatagintoki117, derpibooru, SveZaTe Spitfire: Ewized, BaumkuchenPony, tecknojock Soarin: Kna, TrueCelticHeart, tecknojock, baumkuchenpony, BaumkuchenPony Guards: Orschmann, a01421, TheShadowStone, DrLonePony, lightningtumble, TheGoldCrowOnDVD Pinkie and Rainbow: AzizTheWazon Celestia: Killagouge Ms Harshwhinny: Zacatron94 Mayor Mare: sircinnamon Backrgounds: Adcoon, hqdesktop.net, EROCKERTORRES, gray—day, tamalesyatole, matty4z, Peter Dazeley, GoblinEngineer, Pinkamander2, dipi11 Objects: Tree – grendopony, BonesWolbach Ticket - ZuTheSkunk Categoria:Vídeos